Innocence perdue puis retrouvée
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: One-shot ! Séquels d'une mauvaise détention (mais en existe-t-il de bonnes ?) sur Heero, qui influence aussi le reste du groupe...


**Nom** : Innocence perdu puis, retrouvé.

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Disclaimer** : N'était pas à moi… Ne sont pas à moi et… Ne seront, malheureusement, jamais à moi. Mais c'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé de dragué Heero !!!

Heero : ^^'''' *se barre en me voyant*

Moi : TT_TT Heero !!!!!!! Reviens !!!!!!

**Genre** : Angst, kawai, Dépression nerveuse de Heero et déprime de Duo. One-shot.

**Couple** : 1+2 !!!!^^

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Duo poussa doucement la porte de la chambre, sans l'ouvrir complètement… Heero détestait que quelqu'un pénètre sur son territoire, sans son consentement. Enfin, encore moins qu'avant, plutôt…

- Heero ?

- Hn.

Entrée accordée. Duo ouvrit entièrement la porte et entra.

- Tu viens pas manger ?

- J'ai du travail.

Le tressé jeta un coup à l'écran du pc, en faisant un pas de plus… Et vit une page texte blanche avec seulement écrit « Rapport de mission 752 ». Ca faisait 3 heures qu'il était rentré de mission et Heero n'avait pas commencé son rapport ?? Mauvais signe… Le Soldat Parfait faisait toujours son rapport en rentrant de mission, quelle que soit l'heure. Il jeta un coup d'œil au regard de son équipier et vit, à travers ses mèches brunes, un regard perdu, teinté de tristesse. Encore…

- Tu finiras plus tard… 

- …

- Heero ?

Il s'approcha plus du lit sur lequel était assis le japonais et s'assit doucement sur le bord. Aussitôt, celui-ci se décala et se tendit. Duo regarda Heero s'éloigner de lui.

- Non. Laisses-moi…

Le laisser… Le laisser… Il ne voulait pas le laisser ! Pourquoi fallais-t-il que ce mec soit plus têtu qu'un âne ?? Il refusait de se laisser approcher ! Pire qu'avant… Ca pouvait se comprendre vu ce qui s'était passé, mais avec des amis, tout de même, il pouvait baisser sa garde… Il n'allait pas bien… Il n'allait pas bien et le cachait depuis un mois ! Depuis sa dernière détention… Il avait refusé de leur en parler et avait même oublié, volontairement, d'écrire un rapport sur comment elle s'était passé à J. Mais ils savaient, quand même… Si seulement Heero n'était pas si secret et demandait parfois de l'aide aux autres ? On a tous besoin d'aide un jour… Ce n'est pas une faiblesse de l'avouer.

- … D'accord. Mais tu viendras manger après ? On va laisser ton repas au frigo. Tu le feras réchauffer…

- Hn.

Duo se leva du lit, Heero se détendit aussitôt, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au pilote 01 avant de sortir et la referma, avant de retourner à la cuisine.

- Il va encore ne pas venir manger avec nous ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Il nous évite comme la peste et reste tous seul dans son coin. Avant il était distant, mais au moins, il restait avec nous. Mais l

Il se rassit et repoussa son assiette. Il n'avait plus faim. Les 4 pilotes se regardèrent, en silence.

- On va faire quoi ?? Ca va plus du tout… On peut pas le laisser comme ça !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Maxwell ?? Jamais, il n'avouera ce qui lui ai arrivé… 

- On sait ce qui lui ai arriv ! Ok, il ne veut pas de notre aide, mais il se sortira pas seul de « ça » ! Je sais de quoi je parles… J'en ai vu tellement des mecs s'autodétruire pour « ça » et c'est ce qu'il fait.

- Mais Duo, on ne peut pas le forcer à nous parler…

- On ne peut pas non plus le laisser ! Je ne le laisserais pas tomber ! J'essaierais de lui parler demain…

- … Et tu vas lui dire quoi ?

- Que je sais. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fera, mais je dois essayer quelque chose. Faut le faire réagir ! Je ne supporte plus de le voir comme ça…

Quatre lui mit la main sur l'épaule, alors que Trowa et Wufei gardaient le nez dans leur assiette, sans manger. Ils n'avaient plus faim, non plus. Duo se leva de la table et monta se coucher dans la chambre qu'il partageait maintenant avec Quatre. Heero ne voulait personne avec lui. Ca se comprenait également… Mais ça fait mal de se voir repoussé par celui qu'on considère comme un ami… Et même plus.

*** 

Le lendemain, Duo se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude et descendit à la cuisine, ou comme il l'espérait, Heero prenait son petit déjeuner. Il s'assit à la table, après s'être versé un bol de café et fit discrètement signe à Quatre et Wufei, qui étaient là aussi, de partir. Il devait être seul avec lui, mais également sur un terrain neutre. Heero ne devait pas se sentir agressé ou envahi dans son espace vital. Wufei finit rapidement son café et partit en disant qu'il allait s'entraîner au sabre. Et Quatre le suivi pour, sois-disant, vérifier que le linge était sec. Une fois seuls, Duo resta muet pendant quelques minutes, buvant son café et se donnant du courage mentalement car il n'avait aucune idée de comment allait réagir le japonais.

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Je… Je voudrais qu'on parle.

Le brun arrêta de contempler le fond de son bol et regarda Duo, en attendant.

- Je sais.

- … Tu sais ?

Heero tenta de jouer les surpris qui ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache ! 

- Je sais que tu as été… Violé.

Duo le fixa dans le fond des yeux et il baissa la tête, honteux. Il savait. Duo savait. Le seul qu'il ne voulait pas, surtout pas, qu'il sache savait.

- Comment ? Sally ? Elle avait pourtant…

Il avait tenté d'être froid mais avait juste réussi à paraître encore plus chétif et faible (Il a choper le virus de Wufei.) aux yeux de Duo. Un raté. Voilà ce qu'il était.

- Elle n'a rien dit. Je l'ai vu. Quand on est venu te chercher dans ta cellule. Ton regard. Je connais trop ce regard. Je l'ai tellement vu sur L2. Jamais on oublie ce regard.

Pitié. Duo avait de lui. Il savait que s'ils l'apprenaient, ils auraient pitié de lui. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié. Il était suffisamment déshonoré comme ça. (La Wufeiophagîte… C'est TRES contagieux…) Il avait déjà perdu son innocence. Il ne voulait pas perdre leur respect, son respect, en plus !

- Heero, je sais ce que c'est… Si tu veux, je peux t'aider. On peut d'aider. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça…

- Garde ta piti ! Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Heero se leva et sortit de la cuisine, brusquement. En passant devant les autres qui étaient dans le salon tous les 3, il les regarda. Leur regards. Ils savaient aussi… Heero savait qu'ils savaient tous, mais n'avait pas voulu le voir. Il partit sans se retourner, s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Heero ! Attend !!!

Il voulu le rattraper mais Trowa l'arrêta.

- Non. Laisses-le. Il a besoin d'être seul.

- Mais… Je peux pas le laisser !

- C'est ce qu'il veut.

- … Je ne l'abandonnerais pas !

Duo monta dans sa chambre. Il n'en ressorti pas de la journée et ne vint pas manger.

Tout comme Heero. Heero qui se sentait mal, sale, minable et déshonoré. Duo savait… La seule chose qui l'avait empêcher d'en finir, venait de s'effondrer. Il avait fait son possible pour être fort pour Duo… Mais maintenant qu'il savait, il n'avait plus la force de tenir… Il pleura toute la journée sur son lit, sans arriver à soulager son cœur de cette peine. Il ne voulait plus souffrir… Il ne voulait plus de cette souffrance qui lui empoisonnait le cœur. Il ne voulait plus vivre. Il n'avait jamais vécut. Il avait toujours survécu. Et maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'un mort-vivant. Il était mort à l'intérieur quand on lui avait volé son innocence, ce qui restait de son âme. Il n'allait que rendre la chose… Plus vrai.

Il alla dans la salle de bain, ferma le verrou, trouva une lame de rasoir dans un meuble et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Minable. Oz avait gagné. Il l'avait détruit. Détruit de l'intérieur. Il n'avait même plus la force, ni l'envie de se venger. Seulement d'en finir. Oublier la douleur. Il arrêta de regarder la loque humaine qui se reflétait dans la glace et se dirigea dans la douche où il ouvrit l'eau chaude. Il ferma les yeux, en profitant la chaleur de l'eau et posa sa lame. Il enleva ses habits qu'il balança n'importe où et resta comme ça… Laissant l'eau couler, passer son corps meurtri sans réussir à apaiser ses souffrances, ni même laver les traces invisibles qu'on lui avait infligé, mais seulement à noyer ses larmes intarissables. Il attrapa la lame et sans hésiter, coupa son fin poignet, sans un cri. Il regarda le sang s'échapper de ses veines sans rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Ca lui faisait mal, mais cette douleur n'était rien par rapport à celle qu'il ressentait en lui. Il prit la lame de l'autre main et s'attaqua à son autre poignet, avant de jeter la lame par terre et de s'asseoir contre le mur de la douche. Plus son sang le quittait, plus il se sentait vaseux… Mais il était bien. Sous l'eau chaude, ses larmes et son sang s'écoulant rapidement, tout comme sa douleur. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir lentement par le noir. La paix. Le néant, vide et absent. (Je sais, c'est gore… Dark. Mais c'est comme ça que je le ressent. Non, je n'ai pas envie de me suicider et je n'ai jamais essayé de le faire, je vous rassure.)

*** 

Ca faisait un bon moment que Duo entendait l'eau, venant de la salle de bain de la chambre de Heero, couler. Trop longtemps… C'était bizarre. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Et si… Il bondit de son lit et alla frapper à la porte de Heero. Pas de réponse. Il ouvrit la porte. Tanpis si Heero lui tombait sur le dos. Mieux vaut se faire frapper et être sûr qu'il va bien, que de ne rien faire et le laisser mourir ! Personne dans la chambre. Il fonça à la porte de la salle de bain et se mit à frapper comme une brute sur la porte, en l'appelant. Pas de réponse non plus. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était fermée. Il défonça la serrure d'un coup de pied et entra dans la pièce. Il aperçut d'abord les vêtements mouillées de Heero, puis… Dans la douche, il vit Heero, inconscient, pale et les poignets ouverts, saignant abondamment. Il se précipita et arrêta l'eau avant de le secouer, mais il ne réagit pas. Il vérifia qu'il n'était pas trop tard, mais constata, avec soulagement, qu'il était encore vivant. Vivant mais faible. Sans perdre une seconde, il le prit dans ses bras et le porta sur son lit, en appelant les autres. Il alla ensuite chercher des bandes dans la salle de bain et bandaient les poignets de son ami quand les autres arrivèrent. Ils restèrent bloqués sur le seuil en voyant l'état de Heero.

- Mon dieu… Heero !

- BORDEL !! BOUGEZ-VOUS ! Quatre, va chercher de quoi lui faire une transfusion. Il a perdu trop de sang. QUATRE !!!!

- Oui… Oui !!

Quatre disparu et Trowa s'approcha du lit pour prendre le pouls du japonais, alors que Wufei regardait le visage paisible de Heero, en se posant beaucoup de questions.

- Il est faible.

- Je sais ! J'espère qu'il est pas trop tard… SHIT !! Heero, pourquoi t'as fait ça ???

- Il ne devait trop souffrir. Regardes-le… Il a l'air si… Paisible.

- TROP paisible !! JAMAIS je le laisserais faire cette connerie !!! JAMAIS !!! Il a pas le droit de baisser les bras ! Le Heero que j'aim… Je connais n'aurais jamais fait CA !!!

Quatre revint au même moment. Il installa la transfusion de Duo à Heero, vu qu'ils étaient du même groupe sanguin et les autres les laissèrent. Duo s'assit sur le lit, où Heero était couché et remonta bien la couverture sur lui, avant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Heero ? T'avais pas le droit… Je t'aime. Je ferais tout pour toi, je t'aiderais… Pourquoi t'as fait ça !!

Il se mit à pleurer, en s'allongeant à côté de Heero, en faisant attention de ne pas virer les aiguilles. (Brrrrrr je déteste les seringues, aiguilles et tous ça…)

- Tu as intérêt à vivre, Heero Yuy, ou je te promets que Shinigami te fera un enfer où que tu ailles !!! J'ai besoin de toi… T'as pas le droit de mourir !! T'as pas le droit… Je t'aime…

Il laissa couler ses larmes sur le torse du pilote 01 et s'y endormit. Il fut réveillé par Quatre, venu retirer la transfusion, car Duo ne devait pas donner trop de sang non plus et Heero avait déjà récupéré des couleurs. 

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Duo… Ca va aller maintenant. Il est hors de danger. 

Duo fit un grand sourire rassuré à Quatre et se rallongea contre Heero, où il se rendormit en remerciant Dieu de l'avoir sauver, après que Quatre soit repartit.

Lorsque Heero se réveilla, vaseux, la première chose qu'il sentit furent ses poignets douloureux, puis un poids sur torse. Un poids chaud. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Duo endormit. Il comprit qu'il avait raté son coup. Tout le poids de ce qu'il avait voulu fuir, lui revinrent aussitôt et il n'arriva pas à retenir une larme. Il se sentait faible, sans force… Il tenta malgré tout, de s'éloigner de Duo, sans le réveiller. Tentative échouée. Il le réveilla…

- Heero !!

Duo fut d'abord très heureux de voir le pilote 01 réveillé, puis la colère l'envahi. La colère d'avoir failli le perdre. Il mit une claque à Heero.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ??? Non mais, t'es con ou quoi ??? T'es qu'un égoïste !!! Tu penses qu'à toi !!! Et nous ?? (Pas « nous » : Toi et moi. « Nous » : les autres pilotes ^^') Et moi ?? T'as pensé au conséquence de ton geste ??? Ne recommence JAMAIS ça !!!!

Heero détourna les yeux, n'arrivant plus à retenir ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Duo…

- Heero !!! Regardes-moi et réponds-moi !!! Je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais plus faire un truc aussi stupide !! T'as pas le droit d'abandonner !! T'es Heero Yuy, un combattant !! 

Duo força le brun à le regarder et vit ses larmes. Il sentit sa colère fondre comme de la neige au soleil.

- A quoi bon se battre quand on est plus rien… Quand on a plus d'espoir… Je ne suis qu'un minable…

- Heero… Pourquoi tu dis ça ??? Tu n'es PAS un minable !!!

- Laisses-moi… Laisses-moi mourir…

- NON !! Crois-moi, je sais ce que tu ressens !! J'ai vu tellement d'amis faire la même connerie que toi, mais toi, t'es encore vivant !!! Je ne te laisserais jamais mourir !!!

- Tu ne sais rien… Tu ne me comprends pas… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser mourir ? C'est à cause de toi que j'ai fait ça.

- Hein ??? Moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'était pour toi que j'essayais de survivre jusque là, sinon y a longtemps que j'aurais fait ça… Pour pas que tu me trouve nul… Que tu ne saches jamais ce que ces salauds m'ont fait. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je préfère encore la mort…

- … Pour moi ??? Mais… Ce n'est pas de la piti que je veux te donner !! Laisses-moi t'aider… Tu ne t'en sortira pas seul, cette fois… Il n'y a rien de déshonorant ou de honteux à te laisser aider ou demander de l'aide. Mets-toi bien dans la tête que JAMAIS je ne te laisserais en finir avec la vie !!

- … Pourquoi ? Je suis répugnant. Ils m'ont détruit… Je suis… Faible. Je ne suis plus le Soldat Parfait.

- Et alors ??? Je m'en FOUS du Soldat Parfait. C'est toi que j'aime !!! Peu importe qui tu es, ce que tu fais ou ce qui t'arrive !!! Je t'aime, baka !! Voila pourquoi je veux t'aider !! C'est pas de la pitié, c'est de l'amour !! Et arrête de te dénigrer !! Tu as droit à avoir des faiblesses !! On en a tous ! Laisses-moi t'aider… S'il te plait… Je veux pas te perdre.

Duo s'était mit à pleurer aussi.

- Comment tu peux… m'aimer ?

- Et toi ? Tu m'aimes aussi, non ? Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

- … Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas t'aimer… Mais je t'aime quand même.

- Ben, voilà… Je t'aime, c'est tout. J'aime ton corps parfait et musclé, tes cheveux perpétuellement en bataille, ton visage d'ange, tes yeux cobalt, ta bouche sensuelle, ta voix douce et grave, ta manière d'être froid, déterminé, de ne jamais baisser les bras… J'aime tout en toi. Si je me bats, c'est pas que pour les colonies, ou pour ce que je crois juste, mais aussi pour toi. Tu me donnes la force de me battre, d'être fort… Tu comprends ?

- Hai.

L'américain embrassa Heero, qui répondit timidement au baiser. Ils arrêtèrent tous les deux de pleurer. Ils oublièrent leurs peurs, tristesse et honte(… etc !!).

- Ecoutes pas J quand il dit que t'as pas le droit aux sentiments !! T'as le droit d'aimer. T'es un être humain. Tout le monde a le droit à l'amour. Tu vas me laisser t'aider ?

- Hai.

Ils regardèrent et puis, le japonais mit une main derrière la nuque du tressé et l'embrassa avec un peu plus d'assurance, mais encore timidement, mais passionnément. (Kawaiiii !!!!! Ca me rappelle la fin de Matrix quand Neo sort de la matrice in extremis et que lui et Trinity s'embrassent^^ !)

- Reposes-toi, Heero… Tu as failli réussir la plus grosse connerie de ta vie. Promets-moi que tu feras plus jamais ça.

- Tant que tu resteras avec moi, je n'aurais aucune raison de le faire. Je te le promets…

- Je te le laisserais pas tomber, Heero. Jamais…

Duo se glissa sous les couvertures et serra Heero dans ses bras, en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Celui-ci s'endormit en murmurant un petit « Ai shiteru, Duo. ». (KAWAIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!)

En bas, dans le salon, Quatre, avec un grand sourire, annonça aux autres que Heero était sauvé.

OWARI !!^^

On commence sur une situation hard et on finit sur du kawaiiiii !!! J'adore !!!!^^ N'empêche, je me suis lâché sur la scène de la douche^^'' !! Ca fait du bien de lâcher ses colères, rancoeurs et autres, des fois !!! Pourtant, je n'ai jamais pensé à me suicider… Hum… Ben, j'ai déjà écrit des lemons et pourtant, j'ai aucune expériences dans ce domaine, non plus… Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes questions existencielles et…

Je viens de me relire…^^'' Oh bordel, j'ai écrit un truc sentimental à mort… J'ai HONTE !!!^^''' Pardonnez ma poussée de tendresse…^^ et de sadisme…^^''''

Heero et Duo : SADIQUE !!!!

Moi : Oui… Je sais…

Heero : Tu m'as fais tenter de me suicider !! Omae o korosu !!!

Moi : C'était pour mieux te consoler, après…

Duo : C'était pas une raison !! Tu as failli le tuer !!! *tiens Heero contre lui câlinement en lui caressant les cheveux, pendant que celui-ci se laisse câliner avec plaisir.*

Moi : C'est MOI qui décide qui vit ou meure dans mes fics. Je ne voulais pas d'une deathfic, mais si tu continue… *regarde une mouche voler au plafond avec un air détaché de tout* Tu pourrais arriver 5 min trop tard dans la salle de bain… Pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, en serrant le corps sans vie de Heero dans tes bras… Et puis, pousser un terrible cri de désespoir qui alertera les autres… Qui arriveront pour constater la tragédie…

Duo : OK, CA VA !!!^^'''''''''''''''' J'ai rien dit. Faut dire donc « Merci de l'avoir sauver » à toi et non à Dieu ?

Moi : Tu comprends vite^^ ! 

Heero : *toujours câliné et content de l'être* Sayonara !!! Review, onegai ??^^


End file.
